1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved rewind apparatus for a flexible member. Specifically, the invention provides a retractable spool and a mechanism which allows a user to move a switch so that he/she has a choice of having the spool always pulling on the flexible member, a Tension mode of operation, or using a No Tension mode of operation that allows the flexible member to relax, and then, with a brief tug on the flexible member, retraction forces of a spring causes the flexible member to be wound around the spool.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for rewinding a flexible member such as a pet leash, tape measure, string with a writing instrument or keys is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,289 to Kish discloses a writing instrument holder having a substantially funnel-shaped body configured to hold concurrently a writing instrument internally and another writing instrument externally.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,401 to Huff, et al. discloses a retracting and locking leash housing includes a casing and a handle. A spool is rotatably disposed in the casing and includes a circle of teeth and a finger which extends from the locking portion to engage the circle of teeth when the trigger is moved to a locking position to prevent rotation of the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,257 to Waxman, et al. discloses a retractable leash device having a housing with a leash wound around an internal reel. The reel is biased by a spring to automatically retract the leash. A lock in the housing is normally disengaged from teeth on the reel. When the lock is actuated, the reel is engaged by a ratchet to prevent rotation in the release direction but permit rotation in the retract direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,681 to Kish discloses a retractable device for retaining a writing instrument at an accessible location for an individual. The retractable device has a retractable reel coupled to a flexible member which engages the instrument. The flexible member includes a first bore and a second bore. The first bore is sized to receive a connector from the retractable reel. The second bore has a varying inner diameter which allows instruments of various sizes to be held within the flexible member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,736 to Anderson discloses a spool rotatably mounted on a support and a flexible cord wound on the spool where the flexible cord has an end connected to the spool and a second end connected with an animal. The application of a first force to the free end of the flexible cord causes a portion of the flexible cord to unwind from the spool. The remainder of the flexible cord is prevented from unwinding from the spool unless a second force is applied to the free end of the flexible cord where the second force is greater than the first force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,683 to Walter, et al. discloses a leash handle having a spool rotatably mounted in a housing, a trigger, and a dual-position switch. The trigger is operated to prevent the leash cord from extending or retracting, and released to enable the leash cord to extend out of the housing in response to an external force. The spooling assembly is spring biased to cause the leash cord to retract in the absence of trigger actuation and the presence of a preset external force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,875 to Paugh discloses a retraction unit for keys and the like having a housing with a reel mounted in the housing for rotation, a retraction spring for the reel, and a cable carried on the reel, with the inner end of the cable connected to the reel, and a cable end fitting carried on the outer end of the cable where the fitting has an inner end, a central portion and an outer end, with the central portion of a lesser cross section than the inner and outer ends.